El Caballero y su Princesa
by Erimi-chan
Summary: En una época donde el honor y la lealtad primaban sobre todos los sentimientos de lo mundano, la Duquesa del Imperio, Tomoyo, está próxima a cumplir la mayoría de edad. Como parte de la tradición de la familia Amamiya, es encargada bajo la tutela de un Caballero de la familia Hiragizawa. Los lazos prohibidos cobran fuerza a partir de un contrato de lealtad absoluta AU ExT -CAP 3 UP
1. Prólogo

**EL CABALLERO Y SU PRINCESA**

En una época donde el honor y la lealtad primaban sobre todos los sentimientos de lo mundano, la Duquesa del Imperio de Tomoeda, Tomoyo, está próxima a cumplir la mayoría de edad. Como parte de la tradición de la familia Amamiya, es encargada a la tutela de un Caballero de la familia Hiragizawa. Los lazos prohibidos cobran mayor fuerza en medio de los secretos. Todo a partir de un contrato de lealtad absoluta

_Universo Alterno_

_Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji_

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Prólogo**

_**"La hija ilegítima"**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Disclaimer:_

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors pertenecen al cuarteto de CLAMP_

_La historia es mía_

* * *

Aquellas épocas en las que un beso en la mano era la promesa de un futuro en comunión, en donde el honor de una dama de la alta sociedad, debía ser respetado hasta el día de su matrimonio; bien podía representar para muchos una mirada hacía el romance de primavera o la plenitud para admirar la belleza de lo artístico; mientras que para las familias con títulos honoríficos, solo significaba ataduras y el inquebrantable respeto por sus principios.

Los pobladores desde sus pequeñas casas de esteras, miraban con ilusión y lejanía, el ostento que el palacio real les otorgaba a sus ojos. Oh, sí. Parecía que la vida de los adinerados era el máximo esplendor de la felicidad, no todos podían tener la dicha de haber nacido en una cuna de oro. Solo unos cuantos pudieron ser los escogidos para cargar sobre sus espaldas un título dentro de la alta sociedad y con ello, un sin número de facilidades y oportunidades. Desde la perspectiva del campesino común era visto de esa manera, el poder daba más poder, sembrando una vida de goces y dicha tras sí. Pero lamentablemente esa era la estrella ajena, solo había que celebrar los triunfos de los magnates de su querido Imperio Tomoeda.

Podría parecer perfecto a la vista de los terceros, pero no era así….

Desde la mirada de los condecorados, la situación era diferente. Tenían suerte los que amaban y cumplían a cabalidad lo que su reglamento oficial les imponía, pero resultaba una pérdida sin lucha, para los que deseaban seguir los designios que su corazón gritaba

—Ya casi, su alteza real —Dijo una mujer de edad avanzada con una euforia denotada en su voz

—Eres tan irresponsable Sonomi ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió?! —El rey de la corte real, Masaki Amamiya, no podía contener la rabia que tenía dentro de sí

Entre un mar de llantos y dolores de todo tipo, Sonomi finalmente alumbró

Sonomi Amamiya, la nieta predilecta y selecta para seguir por las riendas del linaje a princesa, había fallado… ella había pecado antes de tiempo dejando a sus familiares en total incertidumbre.

La familia Amamiya era una de las más influyentes en todo el Imperio Japonés, no por nada, Masaki era quien ostentaba la batuta de Rey como máximo soberano de toda la región. Su imagen era una influencia total en las personas, cualquier incidente o suceso que se desatara en sus dominios, era inmediatamente reportado a él. Los pobladores le tenían un gran respeto, aunque en verdad eso solo ocultaba un miedo profundo por represalias y es que Masaki era así, toda una autoridad en Tomoeda

Aquel reinado, resultaba ser un vasto territorio lleno de riquezas en minerales y abundantes productos. Las personas se encontraban en el apogeo para poder satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. Por lo menos podían darle una vida casi digna a los niños del pueblo…

El Rey Imperial luego de enviudar y perder a sus dos únicos hijos varones, entró en un severo cuadro depresivo del cual parecía no poder salir. Sus decisiones y acciones con el tiempo se vieron mermadas a causa de sus grandes pérdidas… pero la vida de un soberano debía de continuar, pues toda una nación dependía de su jefatura. Fue de ese modo que para remplazar sus recuerdos vacíos por unos nuevos, empezó a dedicarle más tiempo a sus nietas: Nadeshiko y Sonomi.

Las dos, desde su más tierna edad habían resultado ser adorables y luego del fallecimiento de sus respectivos padres, fueron las que le brindaron el consuelo que tanto necesitaba su abuelo. Cada una de ellas tenía una particularidad especial. Nadeshiko, estaba más ligada a la parte estética y artística, seguramente en el futuro se convertiría en una promesa de dama elegante. La distinción de ella era exquisita y a pesar de no encontrarse en edad casamentera, ya le llovían los pretendientes. Sonomi no quedaba atrás, pues ella aportaba la parte perspicaz e inteligente del prospecto de mujer ideal. En su destino próximo, se vislumbraba el cargo de un gran poder imperial y es que entre ambas nietas, el Rey Masaki había puesto sus ojos en su nieta menor, en Sonomi. El aseguraba orgullosamente que sería la emperatriz perfecta cuando dejara su puesto. Su agilidad mental le facilitaría los mandatos dentro de la nación. Con una soberana como su nieta, no habría dudas de que su reinado se volvería el más próspero de toda la historia. Masaki había marcado su suerte con el sello del principado

Con el paso de los años, Masaki solo terminaba se convencerse que la decisión que tiempo atrás había adoptado, sería la más óptima. Pero entre los azahares de la fortuna, las cosas dieron un vuelco inimaginable. Sonomi, al igual que su prima Nadeshiko; había sido prometida en matrimonio con uno de los Duques de Tomoeda. Ambas tenían la suerte de estar profundamente enamoradas de sus novios, sin duda alguna, eso sería el mejor de los eventos de la Familia Amamiya, el matrimonio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Por cuestión de los principios familiares, Nadeshiko fue la primera en celebrar su boda con el Conde Fujitaka Kinomoto. Apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad se embarcó en esa nueva travesía de la vida marital, mientras Sonomi esperaba su turno para repetir el hecho. Un año transcurrió en sus vidas, Masaki había recibido una grata noticia por parte de su nieta mayor, ella estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo…

Tal y como lo había planeado, el Rey Amamiya le dio el comunicado a su nieta Sonomi, en el cual anunciaba que había sido escogida para asumir el cargo de Princesa del Reino una vez que cumpliese sus dieciocho años. Lamentablemente Sonomi en medio de su vergüenza, tuvo que confesar una verdad que la atormentaba desde meses atrás y es que Nadeshiko, no era la única que estaba en la dulce espera. La nieta predilecta de Masaki también estaba embarazada, cursaba su tercer mes de gestación. Lo que en otra circunstancia pudo haber sido una bendición para el Rey, en ese instante se había convertido en una desgracia latente. Sonomi no estaba casada y peor aun, ella no tenía la mayoría de edad para hacerlo tal como lo estipulaban las reglas de la familia Amamiya.

La decepción fue evidente en los ojos del Rey, viéndose en tan penosa situación, decidió otorgarle el puesto de Princesa a su nieta mayor, mientras que a Sonomi solo le esperaba la humillación… o eso creía… aunque por la benevolencia y como último regalo de parte de su abuelo, él la mantuvo a buen recaudo, oculta de las curiosas vistas de las personas… nadie sabía lo de ese embarazo, era un secreto que no debía de salir de las paredes del castillo

Pasaron los meses hasta que llegó el día en que Sonomi entró en trabajo de parto.

Con el padre de su bebé de un lado y su abuelo en otro, se mantuvo escondida en una cabaña alejada del palacio, en donde alumbraría al recién nacido… Había cometido el peor pecado de todos, embarazarse sin estar casada y aun siendo menor de edad… aunque los meses habían transcurrido todavía no llegaba el día que pudiera cantar victoria en su décimo octavo cumpleaños… razón de más para que…

Su abuelo idease otro plan… solo que esta vez… no sería nada bueno como el primero

—¡Lo lamento tanto abuelo! lamento haber manchado nuestra estirpe con esta deshonra —Chilló Sonomi mientras daba el último pujo

—Me traicionaste, me traicionaron los dos —Desafió con la mirada a su _yerno,_ aunque aun no sostenía ese nombre a sus ojos— ¿Qué clase de Duque se involucra con su prometida antes de tiempo? Y tú Sonomi… pensé que eras más juiciosa, eres una desgracia total…

Un último grito se perdió en el aire y unos llantos ligeros los remplazaron. La partera sostuvo al bebé mientras la llevaba a un pequeño depósito de agua

—¡Es una niña! —Alegó la comadrona

Sonomi sonrió débilmente sosteniendo la mano del Duque Daidouji

—¡Quiero verla!

—En seguida se la llevo, Su Alteza

—Un minuto —El Rey se posicionó entre su nieta menor y la partera, con un rostro que reflejaba un tristeza oculta tras la seriedad— No le entregues a la bebé

—Pero su majestad….

—¡Es una orden! —Sonomi tembló aterrorizada al escuchar la potente voz de su abuelo. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando… le estaba prohibiendo ver a su propia hija. Podía esperar muchas cosas por parte del carácter impulsivo del Rey Amamiya, al final, ella había cometido el más vil de los actos, pero nada podía justificar lo que estaba sucediendo. Hacerle eso era no tener corazón

—No puedes hacerme eso padre, esa pequeña es mi hija, sea el que sea, el error que haya cometido, ella no tiene porqué pagar las consecuencias. Por favor, no me quites el privilegio de ver a mi niña —Rogó Sonomi intentando incorporarse del suelo mientras unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus tersas mejillas

—Lo lamento Sonomi. He sido muy condescendiente contigo al encubrir todo esto, pero no puedo hacerlo más… la única manera de dejar las cosas bien sin más trabas en el camino, se centra en ella— Masaki sostuvo a la pequeña entre sus brazos. No pensaba dejar que su madre la contemplara, pues de lo contrario, no podría llevar su plan correctamente, podría dejarse vencer por los sentimentalismos— He tomado una decisión que te favorecerá mucho. Podrás regresar al palacio como si nada hubiese sucedido, nadie lo notará a excepción de la servidumbre, pero de eso no te preocupes, todos están bajo amenaza

—Me resulta difícil de comprender lo que dices abuelo —Agregó ella con la voz resquebrajada— Yo tengo una hija, nada podrá volver a ser como antes. Todo lo contrario, esperaré unos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad y así casarme en toda la ley ¿cierto? —Miró con esperanzas al Duque Daidouji quien con un gesto impecable asintió— Entonces, todo estará bien

—Te equivocas Sonomi, ya nada estará bien ¿no te das cuenta de la diferencia de tiempo? Notarán al instante que esa niña fue procreada fuera del matrimonio. De verdad, lo lamento nieta —Con la bebé arrullándose entre sus brazos giró con dirección a la salida

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Me voy con la niña —Respondió evitando mirar a los ojos de su nieta menor— He cedido mi trono al Conde Fujitaka Kinomoto. Me iré a otros lares a criar a la pequeña, lejos de los miramientos y prejuicios de terceros. De esa manera tu nombre se mantendrá limpio e intachable, será como retroceder en el tiempo… solo que esta vez sí harás lo correcto y contraerás matrimonio en el momento adecuado

—¡No por favor! ¡Destiérrame! ¡Mátame! ¡Pero no me quites a mi hija!

—Fuiste mi nieta predilecta y en honor a ese recuerdo es que te devolveré a tu vida normal —La joven madre estalló en profundas lágrimas y gemidos que atravesaron las paredes de la cabaña. Estaba totalmente destruida, no existía ninguna clase de consuelo— Adiós… Sonomi

—¡Antes que te vayas! Con todo el dolor de mi corazón te pido que me dejes ver su rostro —Masaki negó con la cabeza sin retroceder ni un solo paso— Entonces… por favor, dale esto de mi parte… sea el que sea al lugar al que vayan… este símbolo, le hará saber que tiene una madre que siempre la estará amando hasta la eternidad

Puso su mano alrededor de su cuello y retiró con fuerza la cadenilla de plata que tenía colgando. Sin reparar en si su piel sangraba o no, extrajo el dije con el símbolo de la familia Amamiya y lo extendió en dirección de su abuelo. Ese sería el único recuerdo que su pequeña podría tener de su persona. Estaba segura que nunca más la volvería a ver, pues Masaki siempre cumplía con todos sus designios y este no pasaría por alto en lo absoluto… por lo menos quería darle la ilusión a su bebé… quería demostrarle que no era producto de una fantasía… que siempre tendría a sus padres orando por su bienestar… aunque estuviesen separados por una irresponsabilidad

Sonomi golpeó el suelo ferozmente hasta hacerse daño en las manos, quizás solo así podría llamar la atención de su abuelo. Si en algo mantenía el recuerdo de su cariño, entonces le haría caso en ese último deseo

—De acuerdo —El Rey tomó la cadenilla con cuidado. Dio unos pasos hasta detenerse en el umbral de la puerta indeciso. Una nueva oleada de osadía lo sedujo y adquirió ese valor faltante para abandonar el recinto entre los ruegos desgarradores de su nieta— Lo siento Sonomi

—Adiós mi pequeña…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo pasa casi burlándose de los actos equívocos de las personas. Algunos lo superan mientras que otros se hunden en la desdicha. En cuanto mayor sea el delito, más difícil resulta borrar los rastros, esa era una ley irrevocable que se cumplía al pie de la letra

Un fresco viento rozó el rostro de Sonomi despertándola de su ensueño. Parpadeó un par de veces confusa. Volvió su mirada a la taza de té, reflejándose en el contenido. Habían eventos en su vida que jamás podría borrar de su mente y mucho menos de su corazón. Tanto daño era el que habían causado sus actos. Su existencia era a razón más grande de que los pesares de la realidad la persiguieran. A esas alturas casi nada parecía tener sentido… primero se fue su hija con su abuelo… y ahora afrontaba otra pérdida, la de su marido. ¿Es qué la vida solo quería verla derrotada?

—Oh Sonomi… estar triste todo el tiempo solo hará que enfermes —Dijo suavemente Nadeshiko sosteniendo a su pequeña hija en su regazo— La depresión fue la que hizo que…

—¡Lo sé Nadeshiko! Sé que por mi culpa mi esposo murió —Refutó alzando la voz. La menuda castaña, que reposaba en los brazos de su prima, pegó un brinco empezando a llorar. Sonomi se sintió culpable al notar lo que su irritabilidad era capaz de ocasionar. Siendo de esa manera, las personas terminarían odiándola— Perdóname, no debí de responder de manera tan agresiva —Musitó encogiéndose de hombros— Es solo, que ya sabes, de no haber sido por mí, tendría a mi hija y a mi marido conmigo de nuevo…

—No te culpes Sonomi —La calidez de Nadeshiko tocó las manos canelas de su prima— Somos seres humanos totalmente imperfectos, está en nuestra naturaleza cometer errores. Además no fue tu culpa que… el abuelo y la niña sufrieran ese atentado. Nadie lo predijo, de lo contrario, no dudes que hubiera hecho lo imposible por retenerlo

Recordar aquellos acontecimientos eran verdaderamente dolorosos, pero ya estaba grabado en su historia, nada podría hacer…

Meses luego que el Rey Masaki se autoexiliara en una aldea lejana… sufrió un atentado de uno de los emperadores enemigos. Las últimas noticias que tocaron a su puerta en ese entonces, fueron sobre la muerte de su abuelo y la pequeña niña. En ese enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con la guardia enemiga, ambos perdieron la vida por defender lo suyo… esas noticias fueron demasiado duras para todos… mas aun para su marido. Al enterarse que su primogénita había fallecido en aquel catastrófico incidente, él fue víctima de una insuficiencia cardiovascular que lo llevaría a la muerte

Entre ese nuevo destino, Sonomi se hallaba completamente sola. Nadeshiko tenía su propia vida, con su esposo y su hija en el palacio, mientras que ella vivía en la mansión de su difunto esposo, el Duque… molestar a su prima no era una opción; además siempre luego de conversar, ellas terminaban llorando por los recuerdos. Solo en ciertas oportunidades como en esas fiestas de té, ambas se daban el espacio para compartir las penas

—Sakura es la ternura expresa en persona, se parece a ti, Nadeshiko —La porcelánica mujer sonrió tímidamente acariciando la frente de su hija

—Mi pequeña está creciendo cada vez más rápido. Hace poco ha cumplido su tercer año y siento que debo de preocuparme por la celebración del próximo cumpleaños —Levantó la mirada rápidamente enfocando sus orbes esmeraldas en su prima. La tristeza que cruzaba por su rostro era indescriptible— ¿Sucede algo, Sonomi?

—Quizás lo has olvidado por las prisas que hay en tu vida, pero un día como hoy nació mi bebé, un tres de setiembre

Nadeshiko dio un respingo lamentando la pregunta

—Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento. Tú sabes que quizás no es lo mismo, pero… las puertas de mi palacio siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Sakura, Fujitaka y yo, estaremos complacidos en recibirte ¿cierto, muñeca? —La bebé entre sus brazos se apegó al rostro de su madre mientras le daba pequeños besos alrededor de sus mejillas

—Agradezco la invitación…

Unos ruidos provenientes del bosque las alertaron. Parecía como si alguien estuviera observándolas por los arbustos.

—¿Debería llamar a mi escolta, Sonomi? —Preguntó una nerviosa Reina Nadeshiko aprisionando a la pequeña Sakura contra su pecho

—No lo sé —Murmuró— Sonomi aventurándose dentro de la frondosa vegetación. Tenía un extraño presentimiento en relación a eso. Por alguna razón desconocida, sus pies la estaban llevando a ese lugar

—¡Es peligroso! ¿Qué locura estás haciendo? Puede tratarse de alguien del bando enemigo—Gritó de manera histérica la joven de cabellos platinados

Sus pasos la acercaban cada vez más a algo oculto. Empujó las ramas para hacerse camino entre los árboles que recién crecían. Los gustos de Sonomi eran más prácticos, era por eso que no de daba especial interés a las flores, ni vegetación como su prima; pero en ese momento se sentía maravillada por el paisaje con el que se deleitaban sus orbes

Escuchó nuevamente ese sonido propio de unas pisadas sobre el césped húmedo

—Sea donde sea que estés, no te puedes ocultar más

Un ligero lloriqueo la atrapó desprevenida desarmándola en todos los aspectos. Al dirigir la mirada al origen del sonido descubrió una menuda y pequeña figura dando torpes pasos. Una niña de triste mirada con los cabellos desordenados y el vestido rasgado, la observaba en medio de sus lágrimas. Tenía rasguños alrededor de su nívea piel, parecía como si hubiese estado andando perdida durante horas por ese bosque. La chiquilla se inclinó para acariciar sus pies cubiertos por lodo.

—Que belleza de ojos amatistas —Sonomi parecía completamente embelesada por la pureza que sus orbes expresaban

—¿Qué locura estás haciendo? —Preguntó la Reina platinada acercándose con cautela al lugar donde estaba su prima— Pero… si se trata de una niña —Ambas féminas se quedaron cautivadas observando cada uno de los movimientos de la pequeña

—Es muy linda

—Lo es, pero seguramente sus padres la deben de estar buscando

—¿Nadeshiko, no te das cuenta? Estamos a kilómetros del pueblo, el palacio está resguardado por todas las fronteras, es imposible que esta niña se haya perdido de la vista de sus padres… quizás fue abandonada —La nieta menor intentó acercarse a la chiquilla, pero esta ávidamente retrocedió un par de pasos— Quien sabe… hasta parece tener la misma edad que Sakura, quizás podrían llevarse bien…

Nadeshiko la observó confundida ¿No estaría planeando hacer lo que parecía que era?

—¿Qué estás pensando Sonomi?

—Lo que en este momento se está cruzando por tu mente —En su segundo movimiento, Sonomi logró concretizar su deseo. Pudo finalmente cargar a la niña entre sus brazos, tal y como lo hacía su hermana con su primogénita— Esta puede ser la oportunidad que me otorgó Kamisama para recuperar mi pasado

El brillo que con el paso del tiempo Sonomi había perdido por los desaires de la vida, volvía a resplandecer a través de sus ojos. Incluso su voz parecía diferente, era como si el alma le hubiese regresado al cuerpo, como si una nueva ola de ánimos la invadiese nuevamente

—En esta deplorable existencia he perdido a los seres más valiosos de mi vida… pero quisiera volver a darme el privilegio de amar, de sentir lo que en un tiempo se me prohibió

—Es hermoso lo que dices, Sonomi, no obstante, esta decisión… la de adoptar ¿No te traería problemas? ¿Qué hay de tu honor y la estirpe? No sería tu hija legítima después de todo

—Así es, pero hay un punto del cual estas olvidándote. Luego de mi embarazo, no he podido alumbrar nuevamente, aparte soy viuda y tengo mucho más que la mayoría de edad de mi lado. Un asunto como la adopción no significaría nada malo para los ojos del resto. Sería al contrario, un gesto noble… Además nadie podrá juzgarme si es que… La Reina Nadeshiko me da la autorización —La joven platinada sonrió débilmente colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña amatista

—Entonces, de ahora en adelante, esta pequeña será tu hija… ¿Cómo es que la llamarás?

—A pesar de todos estos años, nunca he pensado en un nombre… pero si me das a elegir, la llamaría Tomoyo… por la sabiduría que he de transferirle y para que no cometa errores incorregibles en su vida —La niña aplaudió sonriente sin dejar de mirar a Sonomi

—Siendo así, la pequeña Tomoyo… Tomoyo Daidouji, será la luz de tus noches y tus días… como Reina, proclamaré el linaje de tu hija para que sea reconocida como descendiente de los Amamiya. De esa manera forjarás el destino de la nueva Duquesa Daidouji

—Para mí, será como si ella hubiese nacido un día como hoy —Hizo un largo silencio mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente— Feliz Cumpleaños número tres mi linda Tomoyo

—Vamos Sakura, saluda a tu prima Tomoyo

Aun sin conocerse ambas niñas entrelazaron sus manos como pudieron

Ese día se marcaría el inicio de una nueva vida dentro del futuro de una hija ilegítima, de una niña que tuvo la suerte de cambiar el rumbo de su destino y poder vislumbrar su camino dentro de la alta sociedad. Ella no sería más una niña cualquiera del amargo mundo, ahora Tomoyo asumiría su rol como Duquesa en los telares del círculo Imperial. El sino de la fortuna había tocado a su puerta sin saberlo

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Hola nuevamente chicos, estoy en medio de una nueva propuesta que espero sea de su agrado**_

_**Para los amantes de las historias de época, les traigo este fic ambientado en siglos anteriores. Para mí es un deleite personal narrar esto, pues las altas dosis de romanticismo no se harán esperar.**_

_**Quizás este prólogo difiere en mucho de los normales, más que nada por el asunto de lo sobrecargado por las muertes, además que Tomoyo no tiene mucha participación... espero que la lectura no se haya hecho densa. Se los quiere por pasar a leer mi primer capítulo**_

_**De aquí en delante, desde el capítulo uno, será narrado desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo, dándole así un toque diferente del resto de mis escritos**_

_**Si me preguntan sobre la base de inspiración... sencillo, se lo debo a la canción de SNSD "Genie", el coro central se acopla perfectamente a lo que deseo plasmar**_

_**Para los que amablemente siguen mi otro fic "Su Primer Rechazo" estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo muy posiblemente mañana en la noche o en el mejor de los casos, más tarde. **_

_**Saludos a todos... estaré subiendo la continuación dentro de unas dos semanas. Cuídense muchísimo beias personitas!**_


	2. Contrato de Lealtad

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo I: Contrato de Lealtad**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una mañana fresca como cualquier otra aparecía por mi ventana. Me levanté rápidamente para saludar a la naturaleza del jardín desde el balcón. Un amanecer como muchos, pero una verdadera dicha para pocos. Respiré profundamente el aire aromatizado que las flores me otorgaban. Era un deleite personal

Quizás no puedo considerarme como el común de las jóvenes, pues nací con una estrella de la suerte marcada en mi frente. Sea de la manera en que fuese, ni siquiera el nombre me podía hacer recordar parte de mi pasado antes de llegar a este lugar…

Cuando comencé a adquirir uso de razón, comprendí que mi nombre era Tomoyo Daidouji, la hija adoptiva de la esplendorosa Duquesa Sonomi Daidouji, una persona que desde luego, adquirió un gran lugar en mi corazón y se convirtió en la madre de mis sueños. Tengo la suerte que muchos envidiarían, pues no cualquiera puede de un momento a otro, ser una de las ricas herederas de la Familia Imperial Amamiya. Simplemente la vida no podría ser más complaciente con mi persona. Lo que Kamisama me otorgó es una verdadera bendición que agradezco día tras día. Por medio de este regalo divino, conocí a personas tan hermosas que jamás podría borrar de mi mente, ni mi corazón. Mi incondicional prima, la princesa Sakura, quizás no estemos relacionadas por lazos de sangre, pero nos complementamos perfectamente, como incondicionales desde nuestra tierna infancia.

Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi tía, la Reina Nadeshiko, antes de fallecer por una enfermedad pulmonar. Ella era realmente una bella persona de alma transparente a quien nunca olvidaré; fue gracias a mi tía, que cumplo este sueño.

En mi lista también está el Rey Fujitaka, quizás no tenga mucho roce con él, pues de alguna extraña manera que no logro entender, mi madre se empeña en decir que es un mal hombre. Es curioso porque según sé, él veló por su salud hasta el fin de sus días… quizás solo se traten de celos algo irracionales por parte de mamá…

Habría que considerar a Yuki, el mayordomo de mi prima. Él es una persona muy sensible y dócil de trato, sin duda pasamos un buen momento en su compañía. Y eso que desde hace pocos meses está trabajando con familia Imperial

En cuanto al círculo de amistades influyentes. Mis amigas: Naoko, Chiharu y Meiling, son _buenas _conmigo. No es que menosprecie el cariño que me brindan, pero cada vez que estoy en las ceremonias de té, veo que se guían mucho de las opiniones ajenas. Por lo que me he dado cuenta, toman muy en serio sus papeles como miembros de la Corte Real… seguramente si no fuera por el título de Duquesa que ostento, me terminarían despreciando como al resto de la plebe. Es por esa razón que trato de esforzarme en lo posible para ser digna de tener este cargo y de ese modo llegar a ser una dama distinguida como las altas esferas lo proponen.

Por último, no está por demás considerar al prometido de Sakura dentro de mis personas favoritas. Tal vez pueda parecer que ella lo odie… bueno, en realidad creo que lo detesta con su alma. Quizás, solo quizás, si tan solo dejase de presumir tanto su título como príncipe de China, podría caerle un poco más en gracia, debería de aprender un poco de los modales de Yuki, incluso me parece que mi prima está más enamorada de su mayordomo que de su prometido. ¡Bah! Qué locuras estoy diciendo, una relación así está prohibida en todas sus expresiones. Está claramente estipulado en nuestros principios como Amamiya, no mantener ningún tipo de relación afectiva con los que nos deben lealtad. En fin, a pesar de todo eso, considero a Syaoran Li como una persona limpia. Él no sabe expresar sus sentimientos de manera correcta, pero por lo que he notado, guarda un cariño especial por mi prima

—Debería de dejar de estar distrayéndome tanto —Caminé descalza por el suelo alfombrado. La suave sensación que dejaba en mis pies me encantaba— Además se supone que hoy es mi cumpleaños, deben de estar esperando a mi encuentro

Ese tres de setiembre, cumpliría la mayoría de edad, los tan anhelados dieciocho años de vida. La llave que abriría nuevas oportunidades para estar un paso más cerca de la perfección de una señorita correcta.

Suspiré de manera cansina mientras me vestía con los atuendos seleccionados para tan especial día. Mi madre se había esmerado mucho. El vestido de encajes blancos y sedas transparentes le daba un toque de elegancia a mi apariencia. Mirándome en el espejo, me convencía más que mi madre realmente me quería ver como una dama refinada ese día de mi cumpleaños, hasta parecía una princesa, tal y como mi prima Sakura

Giré lentamente con la intención de retirarme de la habitación, mas un pequeño detalle llamó mi atención. Una rosa de pétalos blancos yacía solitaria sobre la mesa donde guardaba mis perfumes. Sin escatimar en el tiempo, me acerqué certera a embriagarme con el delicioso aroma que despedía esa flor. Nunca había podido experimentar una fragancia más exquisita que aquella. Sin duda esa rosa no pertenecía a mi jardín.

—Que hermoso detalle, me pregunto quién me la habrá traído —Coloqué la rosa cerca a mi pecho para seguir saboreando su placentero perfume. Ni las fragancias que estaban sobre mi mesa, podrían compararse con el aroma de esa rosa blanca—Debo de ir a agradecerle a quien me la haya obsequiado… ¿Será mi mamá? No creo, ella no se maneja por este tipo de cosas ¿Quizás alguno de los empleados? ¿Tal vez Sakura?... de quien se trate, me siento muy feliz que me muestre su afecto

Con la alegría rebosando dentro mío, salí raudamente hacía los exteriores de mi habitación. El día se me había iluminado tremendamente

Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente. Tenía la mala fortuna de aun seguir siendo un poco torpe en tacones, era un defecto que debía corregir pronto, especialmente porque los festines y bailes no se hacían esperar. Siempre llegaba una invitación de parte de las amistades de mi madre

Al llegar al último peldaño de las escaleras, divisé a los fieles empleados de la mansión completamente organizados y formados en dos grandes filas. Tal y como suponía. El protocolo del saludo por el aniversario de nacimiento no iba a ser la excepción de ese año. Las personas de mi entorno no podían esmerarse más en su trabajo

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Su Alteza! —Corearon al unísono el grupo de gente uniformada

—Muchas gracias por a todos, gracias por su dedicación a mi persona

—No es nada, Su Alteza, estamos aquí complacidos en servirla —Respondió una mujer joven haciendo una reverencia— Por lo que apreciamos, los regalos le están llegando, es una preciosa flor la que usted trae consigo

Sonreí animada ante el comentario

—Agradezco el elogio —En ese momento un pensamiento cruzó rápidamente por mi cabeza— Entonces no fue ninguno de ustedes el que colocó esta rosa en mi mesa

El público espectador hizo una señal de negación ante mi comentario

—Tenemos prohibido entrar a su habitación sin su permiso. Esa clase de atrevimientos solo se la puede dar alguien de su extrema confianza

—Oh, ya veo —Murmuré con desilusión notoria— Quizás fue mi madre… aunque lo dudo mucho… ¿podrían decirme dónde está ella?

—Claro que sí, Su Alteza. La Duquesa Sonomi se encuentra en el gran salón

—De casualidad ¿Sakura ha venido? —En el caso de que mi madre no fuese la que me hubiese regalado la flor, entonces cabía como única posibilidad que se tratase de mi incondicional prima— Quizás esté tomando un pequeño aperitivo con mamá

—No señorita. La princesa no ha venido esta mañana, seguramente más tarde vendrá a saludarla por su cumpleaños

—Está bien, muchas gracias, iré a acompañar a mi madre —El gentío de los empleados me observaron con su típica mirada de curiosidad. Reconocía perfectamente el motivo de aquello— Pueden retirarse —Es que en ese tipo de sociedad las personas no tenían la dicha de actuar bajo sus propios criterios. Al encontrarse en un estatus de subordinación, siempre estarían a la espera de órdenes se sus amos… cosa que detestaba, pues consideraba que todos éramos iguales

Abrí las puertas corredizas que me dividían del gran salón, adentrándome a un amplio espacio de paredes tapizadas. El mismo ambiente se sentía distinto. Ese aroma inigualable de rosas se expandía por todos rincones de ese recinto. Era como encontrarse en medio de un paraíso floral. Nada más agradable que estar deleitándose con las bellezas creadas por Kamisama

Suspiré delirante al observar como las flores habían tomado posesión de ese ambiente. No solamente se trataban de delicadas rosas, sino de una mistura total de plantas de diferentes tipos, texturas y fragancias. Era como tener el invernadero dentro de la mansión…. aunque lo curioso era que mi madre no era muy aficionada a esa clase de detalles, quizás… solo quizás, por ser una fecha de especial celebración, ella se habría tomado la molestia de llevar a cabo todo ese decorado

Era lo único que parecía tener sentido

—Buen día madre —Saludé desde un extremo del salón con una sonrisa en los labios

—Que maravilloso verte hija —La calidez de sus brazos me envolvieron en una caricia maternal— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Me siento tan alegre de poder celebrar esta fecha a tu lado. Eres uno de los mayores regalos de la vida. Cambiaste mi realidad de un momento a otro

Respondí al abrazo de mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla

—Gracias a ti también, de igual forma, te agradezco el detalle de la rosa —Señalé efusiva el decorado del salón. Adoraba las flores… parecían listo para una gran ceremonia— Y el haberte dado el trabajo de organizar todo este arreglo tan divino

Ella me miró divertida dándome un espacio para poderme desplazar

¿Es que acaso no estaba en lo cierto? Entonces, ya no tenía más ideas

—Lamento desilusionarte Tomoyo, pero yo no ideé en lo absoluto una propuesta con flores… por más que lo deseara, no es mi estilo

Lo sabía. Sabía que era demasiado fantasioso de mi parte pensar que mi madre, con lo pragmática que resultaba ser, se diera el tiempo y las ideas para un detalle tan delicado. Su personalidad le impedía obrar de esa manera, generalmente ella era más metódica y rápida para sus elecciones. La conocía perfectamente a pesar de no tener ni una gota de su sangre corriendo por mis venas

—Si no fuiste tú entonces… estas flores no pudieron llegar por sí solas —Murmuré confundida contemplando la rosa que tenía en mano— Que extraño

—Quizás se trate de magia —Mi madre comenzaba con su dosis de ocurrencias. Había que ver que en ocasiones menos esperadas, decía cualquier idea al azar cuando ocultaba algo

—Sabes que eso está lejos de la realidad madre —Reprendí suavemente— Aun así, me encantaría saber de quién hizo todo esto

—Perdone la intromisión señorita Duquesa, el responsable de todo este revuelo es vuestro servidor

Su voz hizo una huella perenne en mi mente. Juraba que jamás podría olvidar la deleitante melodía que sus palabras emitían

Giré de repente sobre mis talones. En ese momento quedé anonadada por el espectáculo que mis ojos contemplaron.

Su piel era nívea y clara como la porcelana; de rasgos finos casi pintados por la mano de un gran artista. Tenía los cabellos en un negro azabache profundo, con ligeros reflejos azules que brillaban contra el sol. Al inclinarse en una reverencia, sus cabellos comenzaron a bailar con el viento en una agradable sintonía; mientras pude darme el placer de ver la gloria de sus ojos, unos brillantes zafiros, tan únicos y preciosos como las mismas gemas, me observaban con una expresión amable

Nunca en mi existencia había tenido la gracia de embelesarme de esa manera por una persona.

Nunca había experimentado la emoción de sentir, como mi corazón latía de manera violenta al tan solo saber que era a mí a quien le hablaba.

Nunca hasta ese momento, había comprendido el significado de las mariposas en el estómago…

…. es que era así, de un instante a otro, me vi envuelta dentro de una felicidad infinita

—Me tomé la osadía de ingresar a su habitación mientras dormía y le dejé aquel presente como muestra de un primer encuentro —En ningún momento irguió su cuerpo, seguía inclinado en la misma posición desde que había hecho la venia del saludo— Comprendo el atrevimiento de mi parte

—Oh, no. Por favor levántese joven, estar de esa manera debe resultarle doloroso —Proferí nerviosa ubicándome frente a él. En medio de mi consternación le di unas pequeñas palmadas para llamar su atención, acto del cual me arrepentí luego, pues sus orbes azules profundos estuvieron más cerca de mi alma, de lo que cualquier otra persona hubiese logrado— Discúlpeme —Mis mejillas se encendieron al percatarme que estaba tocando a un tesoro prohibido. Era una vergüenza de mi parte

—Aun no puede obedecerte querida hija —Masculló mi madre sonriente

—¿De qué estás hablando mamá? ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

—Con su venia señorita Duquesa, permítame hablar —El joven colocó un brazo a la altura de su pecho mientras hincaba una rodilla contra el suelo, frente a mis ojos. La situación no podía ponerse más abrumadora de lo que estaba. En mi vida había conocido a alguien que se tomase con tanta profundidad sus modales— Permítame presentarme ante su honorable persona. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, descendiente y heredero de la sangre de los afamados Hiragizawa. Por los mandatos que mi estirpe me proclama, vengo a implorarle que me conceda el privilegio de convertirme en su Caballero. Estaré encantado de poner mi vida en nombre de la Familia Imperial Amamiya

Di un respingo por la impresión. Tuve suerte de no caerme de los tacones ante el sobresalto

Miré fijamente a mi madre en busca de respuestas. Jamás había escuchado algo acerca de Caballeros, a duras penas sabía sobre la fidelidad de los mayordomos, pero no sabía que existía otra clase de título en esa sociedad ¿Sería que mi mamá conocía más cosas de las que me mantenía oculta?

—No me mires horrorizada hija, es más. El joven Hiragizawa es una persona de trato agradable y formal en todas sus expresiones —Sin dudas mi madre no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ella se explayaba con la total tranquilidad del mundo— Como miembro de la familia Amamiya, deberás participar dentro de nuestras tradiciones. Desde hace muchos años atrás, existe un antiguo pacto entre nuestra familia y la notable casta de los Hiragizawa. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad y de esa manera acceder a los diversos privilegios que se nos otorgan, también obtenemos un favor especial…

—Un… ¿Caballero? —Pregunté mirando de soslayo la figura varonil del joven, quien parecía no haberse movido ni un centímetro desde su última intervención

—Eres muy ávida Tomoyo, mi influencia ha jugado a favor de la madurez de tu inteligencia —Entrecerré los ojos fulminándola con la mirada. Tenía el presentimiento de que cambiaría de tema, desviándose en alguna trivialidad— Deberías de dejar que me divierta un poco más… oh, está bien. Es una tradición que se ha venido realizando de generación en generación. En el día del décimo octavo cumpleaños del miembro de un Amamiya, este será otorgado bajo la tutela de un Hiragizawa; sin distinción de género, ni edad

—Entonces… Nakuru…. Nakuru es tu… ¿Dama?

—Precisamente así es como funciona y sí. Nakuru es mi Dama guardiana —Hizo un largo silencio antes de continuar— La situación es un poco más complicada de lo que crees hija. Estar bajo el resguardo de un tipo de escolta como los Hiragizawa, es una verdadera salvación. Eres consciente como es que tu bisabuelo murió… al poseer poder, también nos hemos ganado enemistades muy peligrosas. Siempre debemos tener cuidado. Es por ese motivo que tenemos la suerte de haber celebrado este tipo de contrato desde nuestra ascendencia

—Creo entender tu punto de vista…

—Una Dama o un Caballero en este caso, significa mucho más de lo que puedes creer. No se trata de un simple mayordomo, decirle de esa manera sería un insulto atroz. La persona que se te asigna como escolta será quien de la vida por su amo en todos los sentidos. Se convertirá en un guardián, un tutor, un consejero, un mayordomo inclusive; pero siempre normado bajo los principios que su sangre pura les mande

—Pero madre, dijiste que esto se aplica a la nuestra familia, siendo ese el caso; entonces ¿Qué hay de Sakura? Que yo sepa, ella solo tiene un mayordomo, en ningún momento ella dijo que Yuki fuera su Caballero

—Sucede que, ella lo mantenía en secreto —Notó mi expresión de asombro, de manera divertida— El día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, ella también recibió la llegada de Yuki. Actuó de la misma manera en la que te estás comportando ahora —Mi madre parecía no querer dejar de reírse a costa mía— Solo que le hice prometerme que no diría ni una sola palabra en lo que se refería al Caballero. Quería que fuese una sorpresa hasta el día hoy

—Entonces no era simplemente un mayordomo

—Así es, Yuki es el Caballero de la Princesa Sakura —Finalizó ella— Un Caballero que estaría dispuesto a todo por el bien de su ama

—Entonces ¿esa es la razón de sus palabras? —Me dirigí al joven de perfecta tez haciendo uso de toda la serenidad posible. Se había convertido en un enorme reto, acercarme a su persona sin que se notara que tenía los pómulos enrojecidos— Joven Hiragizawa

—Lo es, Señorita Duquesa. Efectivamente la razón que mueve estas acciones, es el llamado de mi sangre. Estaré dispuesto a servirle fielmente hasta el último pálpito de mi corazón —No pude evitar que mis ojos evidenciaran la sorpresa contenida. En mis nervios me mordí el labio inferior para impedir que cometiese alguna tontería— Las palabras cobrarán realidad una vez que se realice el contrato. Desde ese momento convertiré sus más anhelados deseos en una verdad absoluta. Por favor bríndeme la dicha de servirla

Se acercó con cautela a unos centímetros de mi posición, haciéndome retroceder por inercia. Las ideas en mi mente se mezclaron de manera peligrosa y abrumadora sin entender que era lo que mi frágil corazón guardaba dentro de sí. Al instante, busqué a mi madre con la mirada, necesitaba respuestas y consejos de inmediato. No estaba segura de cual sería mi decisión

Revisé la habitación con la mirada sin poder encontrar en ningún lado a mamá. ¿Dónde podría haberse ido tan rápido y sin que me percatase de su huida?

—Lamento decirle que su madre no podrá ayudarla en esta ocasión —¿Acaso estaba leyendo mis pensamientos? ¿O es que estaba siendo demasiado evidente en mis propósitos? — La determinación en torno al contrato depende exclusivamente de su persona. Usted se encuentra en la completa potestad de aceptar o rechazar mi propuesta

—Es solo que me siento un poco abrumada —Respondí sincera observando los pétalos de la rosa entre mis manos— Considerándome quien soy —Una hija ilegítima. Esa frase cursó mi mente— No creo que pueda ser apropiado aceptar un distinción como esta

—Señorita Duquesa, usted es mucho más de lo que su mente cizañera pueda hacerle creer. El destello de la nobleza se refleja en su persona, no permita sentirse inferior por hechos que usted no tiene responsabilidad de ningún tipo

—¿Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo? —Pregunté cayendo en cuenta de sus comentarios

—Exactamente, antes de servir a mi ama, debo de saber toda su historia de vida para así poder protegerla de las adversidades. Mi familia y mi persona, os prometemos el silencio absoluto de ese secreto guardado por vuestra Familia Real —Sus orbes penetraron mis cavilaciones brindándoles una tranquilidad infinita— ¿Me permite perderme en las delicias de sus sonrisas, Señorita Duquesa?

Sonreí débilmente ocultando mi rostro bajo mi cabellera

—Con el atrevimiento que esto implica, el contrato que le propongo ¿Está bajo su consentimiento? ¿O debería retractarme por la imprudencia de mis palabras?

Suspiré calmada reflexionando en lo dicho. Quizás yo nunca podría convertirme el la hija legítima de Sonomi Daidouji; mucho menos en esa bisnieta de la discordia del Señor Masaki Amamiya, ni siquiera tenía una sola gota de sangre noble en mis venas… pero muy a pesar de eso, había tenido la posibilidad de hacerme un espacio dentro de esa gran Familia y para suerte mía, había sido recibida en medio de pompas y festividades organizadas en mi nombre. Tal vez, la actitud que estaba tomando en ese instante podría considerarse altanera. Definitivamente carecía de una gran dosis de estima personal… esta sería la oportunidad ideal para cambiar mis erradas creencias

—Es de mi total conformidad estar bajo su cuidado, Joven Hiragizawa —Murmuré haciendo una ligera reverencia

—Sus palabras avivan mi espíritu con creciente fe. Será un orgullo para mí considerarla como mi ama, Señorita Duquesa —Respondió a mi gesto con una reverencia— ¿Me permite? —Señaló la rosa que sostenía entre mis dedos

Con la creciente curiosidad latente en mis ojos, extendí la mano otorgándole mi tan preciado obsequio

—La primera rosa es la que más espinas tiene. Entre los brotes del jardín, siempre serán las que causen fisuras sin desearlo —Entre su blanquecina mano estrujó el tallo de la flor, mientras que un brillo escarlata se asomaba por sus dedos

Proferí un chillido horrorizada por la escena

—¿Pero, qué estás haciendo?

—Intento formar un vínculo indestructible mediante un contrato de lealtad perpetua—Una gota de sangre resbaló por su palma.

Caminó lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro. De inmediato sentí mis mejillas encenderse ante su cercanía; me resultaba difícil entender por qué su sola presencia me hacía sentir tan abrumada.

En un suave movimiento su tacto rozó mi mentón, inclinándolo hacía su altura

—No tenga miedo —Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante un contacto diferente. Una sensación tan distinta… Un líquido caliente descendió hasta mis labios, devolviéndole el carmín. Colocó su dedo sobre mis labios marcándome con su sangre— Por medio de mi sangre le prometo la pertenencia eterna bajo su nombre

Se inclinó en el suelo sosteniendo mi mano derecha.

Mis pupilas se dilataron y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Sentía volar dentro de una realidad alterna, dentro de un mundo imaginario

—Y con este símbolo, mi compromiso hacia usted, jurando no fallarle nunca como su fiel caballero —Besó mi mano envuelta sobre el guante de seda, regalándome el hermoso espectáculo de sus ojos de zafiro— Mi más grande prioridad es su felicidad

—Pero… soy feliz —Dije con las manos temblorosas

—Entonces construiré un nuevo sentido de felicidad solo para usted. Cumpliré el sueño oculto de su corazón, por solo ver una sonrisa en su rostro

—¿Es tan fuerte tu sentido de lealtad? —Pregunté solo para sentir ese remesón dentro de mí con cada respuesta suya

—Va más allá de mis propios límites, con decirle mi existencia, ahora, solo se resume a su vida. Ese es mi deber como miembro de los Hiragizawa —Colocó la rosa blanca entre mis cabellos, peinando uno a uno sus extensiones— Feliz Cumpleaños, mi señorita

—Gracias, Eriol

Suspiré con pesadez comprendiendo sus palabras. Todo lo que decía era parte de su deber como noble figura de su casta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Cómo si fuese posible algo...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Me encanta Eriol, lástima que solo lo diga porque es parte de su deber buuuu**_

_**Traje un nuevo capítulo por su acogida, gracias... ehm, bueno gente, ando pisando tierra. A este paso se me escapará la musa jaja todo por las benditas entrevistas de trabajo u.u en serio, me siento triste**_

_**Saludos y gracias: Eimy, MissLuminia, Karla, Anneyk, Yuridesa12, Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji, Julez, Camila Cristal**_


	3. Ceremonia del Té

**Capítulo II: Ceremonia del Té**

Junté ambas manos a la altura de mi pecho, aspirando el aroma de las flores del salón. Sin duda, cuando tantas fragancias se encontraban reunidas, podrían formar un delirante perfume digno de los miembros de la realeza.

Un caballero… quién lo diría. Cada vez, las formalidades dentro de la familia Amamiya, no dejaban de sorprenderme. Protocolos y regímenes estrictos que de la nada aparecían, sin que uno se diera cuenta de ello siquiera. La vida se estaba volviendo un poco más tediosa, nos estabamos llevando más por las antiguas tradiciones que por los mismos requerimientos de uno.

No es que estuviese en contra de lo que se me imponía, además no podría estarlo porque es un privilegio poder llamarme Duquesa; lo único que me parecía incómodo era el respeto que le debíamos a las leyes. Me parecía superfluo y casi visto de una manera impositiva. En este estilo de vida, nadie tenía el derecho de actuar de acuerdo a sus propias convicciones, éramos simples marionetas llevabas por herencias del pasado. Prácticamente nuestro destino estaba escrito día tras día… hasta la llegada de la muerte

Era el pan de cada día dentro de una sociedad así. Vivir de las cuerdas de las que te ataba tu familia, no había otra opción

¡Oh! Nuevamente estoy pensando incoherencias. Por lo menos no lo decía en voz alta, de lo contrario quien me escuchara se escandalizaría

—¿Desea algo en particular, mi señorita? —Alcé la mirada desconcertada. Su ferviente mirada sobre mí hacia remecer mi cuerpo. El contacto con el sexo masculino era intimidante, perdón, Eriol era intimidante

—No te preocupes Eriol, estoy bien así, gracias —Respondí esquivando el alcance de sus ojos azules

—Un escolte a su habitación

—Descuida, siendo ese el caso… lo podría hacer yo misma —Sonreí tímida ante su preocupación. Tenía que grabarme en la cabeza que por el protocolo de su familia, debía comportarse de esa manera tan servicial. Era absurdo pensar en otras cosas— Gracias de todos modos por la molestia

—Una taza de té

—No es necesario —Respondí haciendo que mi caballero se detuviera antes de dar el primer paso— Estoy bien así. Además me gusta hacer las cosas por mí sola —Me encogí de hombros al decir aquello

Sus ojos me observaron asombrados. Apostaba mis últimas adquisiciones de rubíes que estaba pensando en mí como algún tipo de bicho raro. Era normal que las señoritas acaudaladas tuvieran bajo su servicio una multitud de vasallos que lo harían todo para que su ama no levantase ni un solo dedo; pero ese caso no era aplicable conmigo, no porque las empleados se negaran a hacerlo, todo lo contrario. Es solo que me gustaba valerme de mis propios medios, quería aprender cómo se desempeñaba una aldeana promedio en medio de todo

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar escudriñando el rostro de Eriol. Intentaba ver la razón de su repentino cambio

—Lamento mi incompetencia —Eso me tomó por sorpresa. No creí que lo tomara tan a pecho— Al parecer confundí el hecho de que me tutease con un modo de obtener su confianza

—Discúlpame si te ofendí. Es que aún no logro entender bien esto de tus responsabilidades— Suspiré hondamente. Sabía que yo era un caso perdido— Es que no permito realizar a nadie ese tipo de actividades —Aun confundido su mirada me abrumaba. Era mejor evitar el contacto visual si no deseaba sonrojarme— Entiendo si crees que soy una persona extraña, pero prefiero hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. Mi madre dice que soy orate al desperdiciar la ayuda de los empleados

Carraspeé por unos segundos cruzándome de brazos

Bien con una actitud así, estaba lejos de que me vieran como una señorita de los estratos altos

Liberé mis brazos de la tensión ante la idea

Ahora estaba mejor, cada vez más cerca de cumplir las expectativas

—Mi familia se equivocó al asignarte como mi caballero. Servir a una persona de personalidad tan excéntrica debe ser horrible

—En lo absoluto mi señorita —Hizo un breve silencio curvando sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa. Mordí los nudillos de mis dedos al cubrirme el rostro. Era hacerlo o quedarme como tonta observándolo — De hecho, mientras más descubro sobre usted, logro convencerme que es una persona única. Estoy encantado de encontrarme bajo sus órdenes

¿De dónde sacaba esa capacidad para aturdirme con sus palabras?

Bajé la cabeza con un leve rubor en mis pómulos. Sus halagos tenían la capacidad de nublar mis pensamientos. Podía volverme irracional de esa manera

—Aun así me preocupa no poder serle útil

—Si se trata de ti, podría hacer excepciones dentro de mis rutinas diarias —Murmuré jugando nerviosamente con mis dedos— No quiero interferir con tus designios

Un chirrido en la puerta atrajo mi atención. Ver a mi madre acercándose con su tan conocido porte elegante, fue más que un alivio. Generalmente tenerla cerca y más aun con esa sonrisa ladina suya, significaba que tenía_ buenas_ nuevas, por lo menos para ella, porque personalmente para mí solo eran problemas. En fin por lo menos en esta ocasión agradecía la presencia de mi mamá… estar en la presencia de Eriol, me envolvía con nuevas emociones vibrantes de las cuales prefería estar alejada… no estaba en posición de cometer tonterías. Me sentía avergonzada al tan solo pensar así

¡Mujer puritana y consagrada! Así me quedaría solo por alcanzar la perfección

—Entonces, al final lograste hacerlo Tomoyo —Apremió ella con una sonrisa calmada— Estoy por demás segura que no existe mejor persona que el joven Eriol, para ocupar el puesto de Caballero

—Agradezco el elogio, My lady

—No digo algo que no sea cierto —Esta clase de halagos lo sentía llevado al deber. Más que nada por el hecho de que a cada milésima de segundo teníamos que salir con palabras gentiles y dulces al oído; pero tenía que admitir que Eriol merecía cada uno de los buenos calificativos de mi madre— En cuanto a ti Tomoyo —Oh no, otra vez su sonrisa traviesa. Malas noticias a la vista— ¿Ya estás preparada?

—¿Debería estarlo?

—¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas o no quieres hacer memoria?

—Madre, sabes que nunca fue buena para las adivinanzas

—Al igual que en la cocina —Alegó con perversa diversión mientras una idea aterradora asomaba por mi cabeza—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que intentaste preparar los anillos de naranja secos? —¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué tenía que decir justo eso ahora? Iba a ser un momento bochornoso—Parecían cuadrados de naranja y ni qué decir del sabor, podía esperar que fuera ácido, dulce o incluso amargo, pero picante. Eso fue único

—¡Para, para! —Volteé sigilosa para ver la reacción de Eriol. Él estaba de lo más tranquilo en su misma posición cercana a la mesa. Era un alivio, por lo menos no se estaba burlando de mi ineptitud como cocinera— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que debería recordar? ¿Para qué debo estar preparada?

—Necesitas ejercitar tu cerebro hija —Me estaba tomando el pelo nuevamente— Con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, es tiempo de que te sometas a la prueba frente a nuestro pequeño círculo. A Sakura le fue bien en su momento, rápidamente fue aceptada por sus amistades. Espero lo mismo de tu parte

—¿Hablas de la ceremonia del té?

—Así es. Una de las primeras pruebas para encajar dentro de nuestra sociedad. Si logras hacerlo adecuadamente ten por seguro que te convertirás en una celebridad, todas las personas querrán venir a tu baile de presentación y serás reconocida como una verdadera dama

—Esto suena difícil

Volvíamos nuevamente a los designios de familia. Las tradiciones decían que para llegar a obtener el título de señorita, debíamos de pasar una serie de pruebas. En el linaje Amamiya se realizaban dos rituales muy conocidos.

El primero era la _Ceremonia del té_. Las mujeres debían mostrar su capacidad de ser prometedoras buenas esposas. Los asistentes no serían muchos, solamente se trataban de los allegados de la anfitriona, era por esa razón que ella debía de pulirse en muchos aspectos para complacerlos. Esta tradición era demandante y exigía concentración, pues no era lo que simple vista parecía. Recuerdo claramente cómo Sakura se desvivía en atendernos y mantener esa cálida sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba estallando en furia por las exigencias de Syaoran.

Pobre de mi prima, su prometido la ponía siempre en aprietos

Segundo, si afortunadamente lográbamos la aprobación de parte de nuestros invitados, entonces pasábamos a la siguiente etapa que era la presentación en sociedad. El tan ansiado baile real. Esa era la prueba máxima para demostrar que uno estaba capacitado para poseer su título nobiliario

—Si ya no pertenecemos a Japón… ¿No crees que es un poco absurdo mantener rituales antiguos? Creo que incluso está prohibido hacer esta clase de cosas. Es como retar las imposiciones de los nuevos gobernantes

—Tu bisabuelo fue el Rey de este lugar y tu bisabuela, hija de uno de los conquistadores. Así que no hay por qué temer

En la historia tradicional japonesa, hubo un tiempo en el que diversos grupos extranjeros arribaron a nuestras costas con el pretexto de la comercialización y el mercadeo, cuando en realidad lo que intentaban era un tipo de invasión encubierta. Fue tarde cuando los magantes de los diferentes feudos repararon en ese detalle, ya las colonias se habían apoderado de nuestros territorios. Es por esa misma razón que ostentamos títulos de nobleza extranjera… Los condes, duques, archiduques; no existían antes de que los ingleses pusieran un pie dentro de Japón

El Rey Amamiya en un intento de conciliación por la búsqueda de paz para su pueblo, contrajo nupcias con una de las hijas de los que encabezó la invasión. A partir de ese instante se podía dar por sentada la tranquilidad y prosperidad… pero luego de que muriera con la verdadera hija de mi _madre_, he sentido que las cosas no están igual. Es como si nuevamente retrocediéramos en el tiempo

—Madre, sabes que es peligroso, muchas cosas han cambiado

—Nada de lo que digas hará que cambiemos nuestros preceptos Tomoyo así que es mejor que te hagas la idea

Puse los ojos en blanco. Era inútil ser racional con ella

—Te has quedado callada por lo que veo

Suspiré cansada ante el comentario de mi madre

—Me esperaba algo así, después de todo ya lo había mentalizado

—¡Perfecto mi niña! ¿Eso significa que lo harás? —Asentí un par de veces— En ese caso podré estar tranquila —Me tomó por lo hombros emocionada— Significa que ya has mejorado en la cocina

—¿Qué tienen que ver mis artes culinarias en todo este asunto?

Comenzaba lanzando mis ideas sobre los ingleses y ya estaba revoloteando nuevamente con el tema de la cocina

—Tiene que ver mucho. Vas a ser _tú _quién prepare el té para la Ceremonia —Fruncí el ceño

Está bien. Me gustaba hacer las cosas por mí misma, valerme de mi persona y todo eso… pero no concebía en ese rubro, a la cocina, para nada. Le tenía fobia a las ollas y al agua hirviendo. Me bastaba con la experiencia contada por mi mamá para tener un recuerdo catastrófico.

Quizás el té no parecía algo complicado, pero no era así. En ese tipo de eventos, uno debía de medir las cantidades exactas de cada ingrediente, batir un número preciso de veces para lograr una consistencia suave y espesa. De lo contrario sería un total fracaso

¿Por qué justamente tenía que ser de esa manera?

—¿Podré contar en esta ocasión con ayuda del personal?

—Es la primera vez que pides ayuda de otros —Mi madre arqueó una ceja sorprendida— Pero es una lástima que tenga negarme

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿No siempre dices que debo aprovechar la predisposición de los empleados?

—Claro, cuando no estás en medio de pruebas; ya te lo dije, es algo que debes hacer sola, pero si tanto deseas ayuda, entonces puedes pedírsela a tu caballero ¿No crees?

Miré a mi madre enardecida. Algo dentro de mí decía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Seguramente habría estado escuchando cuando rechacé los ofrecimientos de Eriol y aprovechaba esta oportunidad para hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a él

—¡Madre!

—Diviértete hija, todo tiene que estar listo para mañana al medio día. Tus amigas y Sakurita formarán parte de tu jurado —Se volvió hacía Eriol con una expresión diferente, era como si intentara decirle algo con la mirada— Sé que cumplirás todo a cabalidad, no olvides los límites

—No lo haré, descuide My lady

Cambió nuevamente su gesto cuando se dirigió hacia mí

—Hasta más tarde Tomoyo. Será mejor que de una vez te vayas organizando para la Ceremonia del Té —Abrió la puerta y como niña traviesa corrió hasta desaparecer del lugar

Siempre había pensado que conforme creces, se te presentan retos; pero esto era el colmo. Mi madre era consciente de lo peligrosa que podía ser dentro de la cocina y aún así se negaba a prestarme la ayuda de los expertos en el tema.

Me di un par de golpes en la cabeza fastidiada. Esto debía salir bien sí o sí. Era un peldaño más en la escalera hacia la perfección. Debía obtener el reconocimiento de mis amistades antes de un logro mayor. Mi objetivo prioritario, era demostrarle a mi familia que podía ser digna heredera del apelativo de Duquesa, ellos me habían brindado la oportunidad y no les iba a decepcionar

Observé cuidadosa a Eriol por el rabillo del ojo, quería saber cuál era su comportamiento frente a esto. Giré un poco más cuando me reprendí internamente de haberlo hecho. El joven sostenía una sonrisa catuivante, fijando sus penetrantes ojos azules en mí. Tal parecía estar examinando con detenimiento cada una de mis acciones

Eso resultaba por demás abrumador

Quise armarme de valor y preguntarle por la Ceremonia del Té, pero ese bendito fantasma de la timidez volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la conversación, pero me trababa al querer pronunciarlas.

¡Vaya momento para sentir vergüenza!

—¿Sabes algo sobre las Ceremonias de Té? —Por fin podía decir algo coherente

—Sí, tengo conocimiento en ello —Musitó acercándose un par de pasos. No tengo la más mínima idea del porqué, pero retrocedí casi por inercia consumida por una extraña sensación dentro mío. Mi corazón palpitaba alocado al sentir su presencia cada vez más cerca

Lo admito. Estaba empezando a debilitarme este juego, me sentía verdaderamente intimidada al tenerlo frente a mí. Por más que quisiera, no podía evitar que mi cuerpo remeciera al tan solo verlo. Era tan hermoso, una belleza hiriente que me recordaba al mismísimo pecado

—Ehm… ¿Quisieras… Podrías… ayudarme con la preparación del té? —Sonreí nerviosa sintiendo como mi espalda chocaba contra la fría pared del recinto. No había a dónde más retroceder y más complicado era que tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Su fresco aroma ahondó en mis fosas nasales desequilibrándome de inmediato

—¿Es esa una orden _mi señorita_? —Juro que esto no es obra de mi mente consternada, pero él puso un especial énfasis en esa última frase.

Sus palabras arrastraban tras sí notas impregnadas de ímpetu y eso me liquidaba poco a poco

—No soy de las personas que dan órdenes —Murmuré encogiéndome al sentir el contacto frío de su piel rozando contra la mía

—Yo solo sigo sus mandatos —Cerré los párpados confundida cuando su hálito se entremezclo con mis suspiros

—¡Entonces es una orden!

No podía pensar en nada. Mi mente me estaba traicionando, se desconectaba por completo de mi parte cuerda al igual que mis oídos que no hacían más que zumbar con cada respiración. Decía lo que me pedía, no era yo quien realmente lo estuviera exclamando

—¡Listo!

El peso que sentía sobre mí, se había desvanecido de repente. Despegué los párpados intrigada por lo ocurrido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Mi mirada se centró en un Eriol divertido sosteniendo un pétalo blanco entre sus manos. Mi expresión debía ser única pues parecía estar reprimiendo una risita interna. Inmediatamente palpé mi rostro y afirmé una vez más que estaba siendo víctima de su efecto aturdidor. Sentía como mis mejillas ardían incansablemente

—Uno de las pétalos de la rosa en su cabello estaba cayéndose —Levantó triunfal el extracto de la flor como parte de su proeza— Ahora está todo en su lugar como corresponde _mi señorita_

¡Maldición! Este hombre debía de tener un demonio interno. Ingresó a mi vida mostrando una careta distinta, pero no sabía los límites a los que me podía estar llevando. ¿Por qué solo lo hacía conmigo? ¿Por qué su trato con mi madre era diferente? ¿O es que yo era la egocéntrica y me imaginaba cosas fuera de lugar? De la manera en la que fuese, esto no estaba yendo para nada bien. Caballeros, pactos, rosas ¡Agh! ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso?

Observé petrificada a mi caballero… Quien lo viese diría que por su porte era una persona fina, educada y de principios claros. No podría negarlo, pero esa descripción era vacía, yo agregaría… misterioso, había algo dentro de él que me decía que si deseaba podía llevarme a sucumbir ante lo nefasto… ¿Quién era en verdad Eriol Hiragizawa?

Fruncí los labios endureciéndolos en una línea recta

¡Vamos! Tengo cosas más importantes en qué preocuparme, además si mi familia y mi madre confían tanto en este joven, deben tener sus razones. Nuestra sociedad siempre se llevaba por sus reglas, así que siguiendo esos parámetros no habría problemas ¿o sí?

No, absolutamente no. Todos tenemos que seguir nuestros lineamientos y el mío era encaminarme hacia la vida de una Duquesa

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Ahora van a odiarme por este capítulo jaja no sé... a mí me gustó. Ojala que les haya parecido agradable o por lo menos digerible**__**  
**_

_**Por cierto, ando molesta, hasta se me había ido la inspiración un largo rato. Les comento que me robaron waaa planeo venganza, ahora debo tramitar documentos de nuevo snif snif, fue feo, lloré largo rato y luego hiervo de ira... que contradictorio jaja **_

_**Saludos: SyaSaku88, Yuridesa12, Karla C (lloraré con tu comentario, me sentí feliz), Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji, anneyk, Miss Luminia, Midori Hanasaki, Camila Cristal, Eimy :D, Tsuki Annie Kazami (gracias, que linda :3), LyS Cosmo, Sakura Undomiel**_

_**Gracias a todos por su acogida, no pensé tener tantos reviews como hasta ahora. Cuídense mucho**_

_**Estaré viendo la próxima actualización, pues tengo pendiente los tres últimos capis de Su Primer rechazo, que lo haré en estos días**_

_**Nos vemos gente bella!**_


End file.
